Family is Forever
by LittleBittyKitty
Summary: A young stallion and his 3 younger sisters are chased away by their family because they are different. He tries to keep his sisters happy and out of harms way. But when he brings his youngest sister to school they are frozen in stone. I am bad at descriptions and this is my first story. I don't own My Little Pony or any ponies used from the show. Review Please
1. Cursed

It was a cool autumn night. A young pegasus held her newborn close to her. The little colt sneezed as a leaf fell on his nose. The pegasus's name has been long forgotten, so we will call her Autumn. She was white with a yellow mane and tail. Her husband was a unicorn, we will call him Summer. He was pink with a dark blue mane and tail.

Their newborn colt was not a unicorn or a pegasus, he was an alicorn. His parents called him their shining star, so that was his name. Shining Star was dark blue with white speckles and a white mane and tail. He would end up being the oldest of 12 children.

When Shining Star was 3, his parents had triplet colts. He was so excited to finally have younger siblings. The baby colts were all white pegasi with dark blue manes. The colors of these three might sound familiar. When he was 6, his sister was born. She was like him, an alicorn. She was white with a pink mane. He was so happy that he had a sibling that could relate to him. Her name was Celestia.

Wait you say, Celestia and Luna where born into a royal family, right? Wrong! Remember in _Return of Harmony_ when Celestia says that Discord was ruler until she and Luna found the elements and stood up to him. So this story is based on that. Oh now you're saying that in _Princess Twilight Sparkle_ when Twilight sees Celestia and Luna freeze Discord in stone they have crowns. Well, that will be for a later chapter. Now, back to the story!

When Celestia was 2 their parents had another set of triplets. The triplets are unicorn colts this time. They were yellow with blue manes and tails. When she was 4 her younger sister was born. This little filly was dark blue with a lighter blue mane and tail. Her name was Luna and, like Shining Star and Celestia, was an alicorn. Then, 2 years after Luna was born, the twin colts were born. One was a unicorn, the other a pegasus. They were white with yellow manes and tail.

4 years after the twins were born the youngest foal was born. She was dark blue with a golden mane, tail, horn tip, and wing tips. Her name was Eclipse. By now Summer and Autumn were getting worried. Both sets of triplets already had gotten their cutiemarks but Shining Star and Celestia hadn't yet. They decided that there was nothing to worry about. A year later, Autumn and Summer determined that their alicorn children had not gotten their cutiemarks yet because they were cursed. So they put together the foal carrier, diaper bag, and a saddlebag filled with food.

"Good luck son, take care of your sisters," Summer told Shining Star.

"Now get out of here," One of his brothers snickered.

"Alicorns are mutants," Another said.

"Ha, ha, ha" All of the brothers laughed.

Shining Star put the foal carrier on Celestia and put the little filly in it. He put on the saddlebag filled with food and lifted Luna onto his back.

"Don't come back!" Somepony called after them.

"Star I'm scared," Luna said.

"It'll be alright," He said to calm her down.


	2. Life

Shining Star tried to get himself a good job, but alicorns were discriminated against and couldn't get good jobs. No pony knew how powerful alicorns were. He ended up sitting behind a desk smiling a fake smile, calling numbers, and selling tickets for a theater. He made a nice home in the middle of a thick forest, where Discord would never get his sisters. He built a nice house in a big tree where his small family would be safe from the creatures that lurked outside.

The sky was half day and half night. It had been for as long as he could remember. Discord made the whole world chaotic, but their forest was left untouched. Star always saved a couple bits and used the rest for food. Sometimes, when he had a lot of bits saved up, he brought his sisters to the market and split up the bits between them.

Whenever he earned some extra bits he said they were living like royalty, and one day he was at the market and decided to get each of his sisters something special. He got Eclipse a toy pony, Celestia a golden tiara, and Luna a blackish tiara. His sisters barely ever put down the presents he gave them.

They had been on their own for about 9 years now. His sisters always looked up to him. Discord never bothered them. Life was actually good. He had been working on magic and decided to try something.

"I am going to move the stars into a new constellation!" He exclaimed to his sisters.

"How?" His sisters asked.

"Well, I've been working on magic and I think that it might work on the stars," He replied.

His sisters watched with wonder as his horn lit up white and the stars began to move. He looked at the sky with a smile and continued. The stars on the night half of the sky danced as he moved them into place. He made a heart in the stars and his cutiemark appeared. It was a big white star surrounded by 5 smaller stars, he was so happy that day.


	3. Gone

"I don't wanna go to school!" Eclipse complained.

"Well you can't miss your first day," Shining Star told her, "you'll have fun."

"Fine," She said as she put on her saddlebag, "but I won't enjoy it!"

Shining Star laughed and they headed out.

"I'll be back once she's at school," He called back to his other sisters.

As they trotted down the path he felt as though they were being watched. He looked around and saw nothing, so he shrugged it off. But he kept feeling it, eyes watching him. He heard an evil laugh. _Discord_, he thought.

"Eclipse run!" He yelled a second too late.

A draconequus stepped out on the path in front of them.

"Discord!" Shining Star said angrily.

"Why hello there," Discord said, "you're the one that has been messing with my sky."

Shining Star looked at his cutiemark, then back at Discord.

"It isn't your sky Discord" He said.

"Isn't it, I am the ruler," Discord said as he magically put a crown on his head.

"Anyway," Discord continued, "don't mess with my sky."

"I will change the sky if I want to, I will stand firm on my choice," Shining Star said.

"Suit yourself," Discord said, snapping his fingers and turning both Shining Star and Eclipse into stone.

An hour had passed and Shining Star had not returned like he said he would. Celestia and Luna were starting to get worried. So they headed down the path he normally took. Then, they saw it, a statue in the middle of the path, their brother and sister frozen in stone. Celestia knew who did it the second she saw it.

"Discord," she whispered to herself.

"What are we going to do?" Luna cried.

"We have to get Discord to turn them back," Celestia replied.

"How?" Luna asked, "He'll just turn us to stone."

A sudden glitter from a hole at the edge of the path caught Celestia's eye. She started digging. Luna must have seen it too, because she started digging next to Celestia. Soon they dug into a cave with a sparkling silver tree in it.

"Look at the fruit," Luna said, "it's so colorful!"

"I don't think it is fruit," Celestia said, "it looks like gems!"

"Wow!" Luna exclaimed.

"Maybe they could help us defeat Discord!" Celestia said, "Maybe destiny showed us this hole for a reason!"


	4. Gems

When they brought the gems out of the cave the statue was gone.

"Where did they go?" Celestia asked.

"They just _disappeared_?" Luna said, clearly confused.

They sat down and cried about their lost brother and sister. Celestia slowly led her sister to their tree home. They looked at the gems.

"How are these stupid rocks gonna help us?" Luna sniffed.

"How should I know?" Celestia replied.

They each took 3 gems and looked at them. The gems sparkled in the light. The light went in and sent beams of light everywhere.

"That's it!" Celestia exclaimed.

"What is?" Luna asked.

"The gems take light in and amplify it out. What if it works the same with magic?" Celestia explained.

"I don't know Celestia…" Luna trailed off.

"It's our only chance at defeating Discord," Celestia stated.

"Ok, let's try it," Luna said.


	5. Awaken

Eclipse tried to move, but she couldn't as the blackness engulfed her. She couldn't talk or move or see or hear. _What has he done to us? Where is Shining Star?_ She tried to calm down but she couldn't. She felt like forever had gone by before the darkness started to lighten up. She could move a little bit but still not much. Then, gradually, she could move and hear and see and talk.

"Shining Star," She called, "where are you?"

"Right here Eclipse," He said.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know, but cover your wings; ponies won't like us as alicorns," He told her.

"Ok," She said as she pulled some old robes out of her saddlebag, "these were in case there was rain, but they'll do."

Shining Star picked her up and put her on his back.

"I'm hungry," She said.

"We'll find something to eat," He said.

They started down the path, but they heard a growl from the woods. He started running as a timber wolf jumped out of the woods. The timber wolf jumped at him, leaving a long gash in his in his back leg. Blood started to gush from the wound. He ran, leaving a trail of blood, until they reached an apple farm he knocked once on the door and then collapsed. Eclipse started knocking on the door.

"Help, please help!" she yelled weakly at the door.

An orange pony answered the door. She had a blonde mane and tail.

"Please," Eclipse pleaded, "Will you help my brother?"

"Please come inside," The orange pony, who sounded kind of strange, said as she helped Shining Star inside.

The orange pony had treated many timber wolf wounds before, since she lived so close to the evergreen forest, so she knew just how to help the mysterious ponies. Once she stopped the bleeding she wrapped some gauze around it.

"Could I get ya something to eat?" She asked the young filly.

"Sure," Eclipse replied.

The orange pone came back with some muffins. The mufins smelled so good to the hungry young filly, and she gratefully ate one.

"What were ya'll doing in the Everfree Forest?" The pony asked her as she ate another muffin.

"I don't remember," Eclipse lied.

"Well, ya look tired. Why don't ya take a seat on the couch," The pony said as she pointed to a couch.

"What's your name?" Eclipse asked with a yawn.

"My name's Applejack," The pony replied, "What's-" Applejack started but the filly was already asleep.


	6. Crusaders

Shining Star woke up in, what he believed was, the farmhouse. He saw some muffins on the table with a note. The note said:

_Dear stranger, you looked hungry so here's something to eat._

He gobbled down a few muffins and limped over to the window. He didn't have a lot of strength, but he could still one constellation. He started moving the stars into the shape of Luna's face.

_Up in Canterlot,_

"Isn't that a little self centered?" Celestia asked.

"What is?" Luna asked.

Celestia pointed to the constellation of Luna's face.

"I swear I didn't do that!" Luna answered.

"Yah right," Celestia said.

_Back at Sweet Apple Acres,_

Eclipse woke up to find a filly her age staring at her, just inches from her face.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she jumped backwards.

"Hi, I'm Applebloom!" The yellow filly said.

"I…I'm Eclipse," Eclipse said nervously.

"Do ya have your cutiemark yet?" Applebloom asked.

"No," Eclipse answered.

"Great! Come on!" Applebloom said.

"Star, I'm gonna go with Applebloom!" She yelled to her brother as she followed Applebloom.

"Applewho now?" He said drowsily, before falling back asleep.

Eclipse followed her to a small tree house, where two other fillies were waiting. One was orange with a purple mane and the other was white with a purple and pink mane.

"Hi, Applebloom! Who is that?" The white one said.

"This is Eclipse, Eclipse this is Sweetie Belle," She pointed to the white filly, "And this is Scootaloo!"

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo said.


	7. Eclipse

Shining Star and Eclipse lived with the Apples and helped out on the farm while he was healing. They could use magic to clear a tree of all ripe apples while leaving all the rotten and unripe ones. Eclipse joined The Cutie Mark Crusaders and quested to get her cutie mark. Life was finally good once again. Then came the Summer Sun Celebration, which was in Ponyville this year.

Eclipse knew nothing of Equestrian history, but she knew that it celebrated the longest day of the year. She was going with her brother, her friends, and the Apples. She knew that Discord didn't rule anymore and that princesses ruled know, but she wondered who the princesses were.

She was so excited when they finally got to town. She couldn't see anything over the pony in front of her. After the crowd was gone Shining Star told her something.

"Those princesses had tiaras on that looked like the ones I gave Celestia and Luna!" He whispered.

"Do you think it's them?" She whispered back.

"I don't know, but follow them, they went in that castle building thing," He whispered.

"How there's like ten guards?" She whispered.

"I'll find something," He whispered as he walked right up to the guards.

"What do you think you're doing, sir?" A guard asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied.

They continued to argue, and then push each other, before they started fighting and the other nine guards joined in. She was worried about her brother, but she slipped into the castle.

The floor was tile and the ceiling was high so hoofsteps sounded really loud. She heard hoofsteps and talking from around the corner. She walked slowly down the long hall. She felt as though the only sounds were her heartbeat and her hoofsteps. She tried to listen to the conversation in front of her; there were four different voices, all female, she couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she heard their names, Twilight Sparkle, Cadence, Celestia, and Luna. _Could it be them? Celestia and Luna! Do they even remember me?_ She was suddenly scared. _Applejack knows Twilight, I know Twilight. Would Twilight tell her?_ She flipped her hood on, and kept following slowly.

"Did you hear that?" Eclipse heard one of the ponies ask.

They all stopped. Eclipse didn't stop quickly enough.

"We're being followed," A pony said.

_Should I be scared?_ She thought as she tried to think of what she should say, _I should have thought this through._

"Halt," An assertive voice sounded down the hallway.

She felt like she was turning to stone as they came closer.

"It's just a curious foal," The pink alicorn said kindly.

She was frozen with fear as they walked closer and nearly passed out as they were only yards away. _This could be pretty bad if they don't remember._ Her heart was beating really fast when they were just feet away.

"How did you get in here?" Twilight asked.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she could only see and hear. She didn't know what to do. She could only stand breathless and hope that she disappeared. She shakily moved one of her hooves over her head to pull down her hood.

"Eclipse!" Luna and Celestia gasped.

"You're alive!" Luna exclaimed.

"Where's Shining Star?" Celestia asked.

"He…he's um," She tried to think of an answer, "_**Talking**_ with the guards."

"I'm confused," Twilight said.

So they explained everything that had happened nearly 2000 years ago. After they explained, they went outside, where they found ten injured guards and a very happy looking Shining Star.

"Shining Star!" Celestia and Luna exclaimed.

"They started it!" He said pointing to one of the guards.

A few hours later they collected their belongings from the Apple Farm and said goodbye to them. Then they went to Canterlot.


	8. Coronation

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer**

Eclipse didn't understand, how could she go from being nothing to being a princess? _It doesn't feel right. I have been an outcast all my life. Sent away by my own parents, being frozen in stone. How can I be a princess without my cutie mark? _She thought to herself. But she didn't have time to worry. It was time for her coronation.

After the coronation, her sister Luna gave her a tour of the castle. All of the bedrooms were close together; there were several ballrooms, a nice dining room, and a large library. After the detailed tour was over, she went to the library. All of the books were awesome, they had spells and stories and so many things to learn. She didn't know where to start. She spent the rest of the day in that library. She heard one of her siblings call to her but she didn't know who or why. She was practically buried in books, so she popped her head out and saw her brother.

"Wow, you made a mess!" He said, "Anyway, it's time for bed."

"Five more minutes, please!" She said as she went back into her book pile.

"No!" He said, "Your bedtime is now!"

"Fine," She said as she trotted to her room.

Her room was a good size; there was a closet, some shelves, a desk, and a comfortable looking bed. She then lied down in the bed and immediately fell asleep, snoring loudly. She woke up early in the morning, before Celestia raised the sun, and grabbed a few apples from the kitchen. She then decided to go back to the library and make a cozy spot in the corner to read. She made a pile of books that she already read, and got some pillows and blanket for the floor. She went and got a flashlight too because it was a little dark. Then she settled in and started reading.

"What are you doing?" Shining Star asked.

"I'm reading!" She replied.


	9. Ponyville

** The next chapter may be late. I'm working on a new story.**

Eclipse was excited. It had been a few moons since her coronation and they were visiting Ponyville! She couldn't wait to see her friends!

"Where's your tiara?" Shining Star asked her.

"I lost it weeks ago," She replied.

"And I found it weeks ago," Luna said, putting the tiara onto Eclipse's head.

"Be back here by sunset," Shining Star told her.

"Ok," She said as she raced away.

She couldn't wait to surprise her friends with a visit! She raced to the clubhouse as quick as she could, hoping that they were there. She tried to fly, but she was out of practice and quickly fell to ground. She saw Scootaloo's scooter outside and knew they were there. She climbed up to the clubhouse and looked inside. They were in the thinking spot.

"What are you guys thinking about?" She asked.

"Eclipse!" They all said.

"We were thinking about what we're gonna do today," Applebloom said.

"How about swimming?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Sure," Scootaloo said.

"Are you coming Eclipse?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course!" She replied.

They went swimming, not to get their cutie marks, but to spend time with each other. After they went swimming, they helped Applebloom with chores; it was more fun when they did it together. After that they did a series of random things, from extreme pony derby to zip lining, all around Ponyville. Then Eclipse wanted to get a milkshake because she claimed Ponyville milkshakes were the best in Equestria. At Sugar Cube Corner they got four milkshakes and sat down at a table.

"Why are ya in Ponyville anyway?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know, something about Twilight," She answered.

"If it isn't the little blank flanks," Diamond Tiara said as she walked up to them.

"You have no reason to speak to us that way," Eclipse said.

"Who are you?" Diamond Tiara said snottily.

"She's our friend!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I didn't ask you," Diamond Tiara said.

"I'm Eclipse!" Eclipse said.

"Oh you're that **fake** princess aren't you?" Diamond Tiara said.

"No I'm not fake!" She said.

"If you're not fake, then why are you a princess? What do you do, blank flank?" Diamond Tiara snickered.

"Because of my family!" She said as she looked at her flank.

"Who's your family?" Diamond Tiara asked with a snicker.

"Celestia and Luna," She answered.

"You have to address them by princess," Diamond Tiara snickered.

"Why would I do that?" Eclipse asked, "They're my sisters."

That shut Diamond Tiara up long enough for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to finish their milkshakes and leave.

"Why does she have to make fun of us," Sweetie Belle asked.

"Because that's what bullies do," Eclipse said, "2000 years ago, my brother and sisters and I were picked on for being alicorns."

"Why?" Applebloom asked, "Weren't ya royalty?"

"No, that happened after my brother and I were frozen in stone. My sisters defeated Discord and were made the rulers," Eclipse replied.

She looked at the slowly darkening sky.

"I got to go, bye," She said.

"See ya next time your in Ponyville," Applebloom said.

"Bye," They all said.

She raced back to Twilight's castle just in time.

"You're back on time for once," Shining Star teased.

"I'm a little tired," She said with a yawn.

"Well, we'll be home soon," He told her.


	10. Spell

Eclipse grabbed an apple from the kitchen and raced to her library corner. She found an amazing spell to turn things into oranges and wanted to try it out. She carefully placed the apple down, being careful not to bruise it, and read the page in the book. _Alright_, she thought,_ I can do this. _Magic sparked from her horn, shining brightly, and enveloped the apple. She tried as hard as she could and by the end it was still an apple. _I will try again!_ She thought. Her horn sparkled more than ever, engulfing the whole corner in magic.

_Ow,_ Her head really hurt. The first thing she noticed was that everything looked bigger than normal. She rubbed her head._ Wait, where's my horn?_ She thought. She looked at her hooves, but they weren't hooves._ Paws? Am I a cat?_ She asked herself. _Wait, I can leave the castle without the guards finally! Celestia doesn't like cats because of her bird, so I'll go through the window. _She jumped through the nearest window, not thinking about how to get back to normal.

She padded down the street, relishing in her freedom. She past little shops selling things. She heard a bird and instantly chased it._ That's strange, _She thought. She must have gotten cat instincts. She chased the bird until she came to the edge of Canterlot. _Should I,_ She thought,_ I should._ She raced after the bird until she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw a vicious dog snarling at her. She gulped and ran back towards Canterlot.

"Hazel!" She heard a unicorn say, as the dog stopped.

"What are you doing chasing this poor cat?" The unicorn scolded as he picked her up, "No tags, must be a stray."

He carried her to his home. _Let me go_, she tried to say, but all that came out were mews. She yawned, _I should get home._ She squirmed out of the unicorn's grip and fled. The moon was about to rise. She raced as fast as her legs would let her. She came to the entrance and the guards spotted her.

"Awe," One said, "what a cute kitty."

"We should show her to Princess Luna," Another said.

She was taken to her sister, carried by magic.

"Look Princess, we found a kitty," The guard said.

Luna picked up the little black cat.

"What an adorable kitten," She said, "But put it back outside, Celestia doesn't like cats that much"

Eclipse saw her chance as Luna gave her back to the guard and slipped out of reach. She raced to her corner.

"Get that cat out of here," Luna told the guard.

She heard the guard behind her and tore the page out of the spell book. Keeping it in her jaws, she raced out the window. _I won't get back into the castle,_ She thought as she heard the guard close the window,_ and I don't have my magic. What am I going to do?_

**Little cliff hanger **

**How about sending me some ideas?**


	11. End

Eclipse looked up at the sky and thought. She thought about her family. She thought about her friends. She realized that all of the princesses were going to the Crystal Empire late tonight. She wasn't allowed to go.

An idea suddenly popped into her head. _Ponyville! Applebloom once told me about a zebra in the Everfree Forest that knows powerful magic! I'll take the late night train to Ponyville! _She went to the train station and slipped in unnoticed.

When she reached Ponyville she was tired. She went to the tree house and curled up to sleep. She was woken up by the sound of voices.

"It was here when we got here," Scootaloo's voice said.

"What are we gonna do with a cat," Sweetie Belle said.

Eclipse stood up and stretched. She purred and rubbed up against their legs.

"It could be our CMC pet!" Sweetie Belle said.

_How can I tell them anything?_ She thought. She got another idea suddenly. She raced around Ponyville gathering the items. She went back to the tree house with paper and a quill in her mouth and a container of ink on her head.

"It's that cat again!" Applebloom said.

"What's it doing?" Scootaloo asked.

In crude lettering she wrote: Help me!

"What do you need help with?"

It's me, Eclipse, take me to the zebra.

"Zecora?"

Who else?

"Alright then,"

The odd group travel to Zecora's home in the depths of the Everfree Forest. When they arrived Zecora greeted them in a rhyme.

"Why it's Applebloom, visiting with a friend that is doomed," She said.

"What!" Sweetie Belle said.

"She just needs help, she's not doomed," Scootaloo said.

"Gather together in pairs of two the ingredients to help me make a healing stew," Zecora said and told them the ingredients.

They gathered the ingredients to make the stew. Zecora began to make the stew. After a few minutes she gave Eclipse the stew.

She felt a little strange at first, and then in a flash she changed back to normal.

"Thank you," She told Zecora, "I've got to get home or I'll be in a bunch of trouble!"

She raced out and started to fly off.

"Bye!" Her friends yelled after her.

"Bye!" She yelled back.

She flew in through an open window and nobody had noticed that she had ever left. She immediately went to her room and fell fast asleep. She couldn't wait for her next adventure…

**The End…or is it?**

**Possible sequel? You decide, review if you think a sequel should happen.**


	12. Sequel Update

**Alright, a sequel is coming and it will be a crossover. But, I have one big question. Warrior Cats or Doctor Who? I am leaning towards Doctor Who, but you decide. Send a review with your choice. Seriously, 1 vote for Doctor Who and one for Warriors? I know there are more people who want a say in this. Please tell me your opinion!**


	13. Great Idea

**Alright everyone, I have come up with a pretty good idea. What if I do like a series of Doctor Who, Warriors, and My Little Pony stories? I would put in the description the book number, like Book 3 in the Family is Forever Series. Let me know what you think with a review. Cya later!**


End file.
